


Untold Pasts

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Past, Untold stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: “Hey Sanji! Where were you born?”The question made Sanji freeze. His eyes widened and a mental image of his horrible father flashed through his mind.
Kudos: 15





	Untold Pasts

“Hey Sanji! Where were you born?”

The question made Sanji freeze. His eyes widened and a mental image of his horrible father flashed through his mind.

“Sanji?” Luffy asked softly.

Sanji shook himself out of the trance and turned away from the stove. “It’s nothing,” he said.

Luffy nodded, but repeated his question.

Sanji swallowed, but answered, seeing as the rest of the crew looked expectantly at him. “I was born in the North Blue, but after an accident on sea ended up in the East Blue, where you met me,” he said.

Nami perked up, “But what happened then? With the accident?”

Sanji sighed and said, “I rather not talk about it, but if you insist...”

He walked around the counter and leaned against it, leaving the soup to boil on its own. They all waited for Sanji to find the right words, and when he did, he lit a cigarette and told them.

“It was after I fled my home,” Sanji paused, biting his lip.

The crew looked at him with very much interest.

“I was on a ship, working as a cook. I was only seven or so, I don’t really remember. One day, we were attacked by pirates. Make a guess who,” Sanji said, motioning for Luffy to guess.

Luffy began thinking, his head turning red from the intense effort. Then he perked up and said, “Was it old man Zeff?”

The others looked at him as if he were crazy.

“No, why would Sanji’s dad attack him?” Chopper said.

Sanji chuckled, bringing the attention back on himself. “It was Zeff, back when he was still a pirate. And he isn’t my dad.”

Everyone gasped and began to talk through each other.

Sanji shushed them, continuing with his story. “A terrible storm appeared, and I was in the middle of attacking the old man, though I wouldn’t be able to beat him. I was flung overboard, beginning to drown. I don’t know what really happened, it all seemed like a terrible dream to me at the time,” he paused again.

Nami held her hand in front of her mouth, too shocked to speak. Luffy had a serious look on his face and Zoro was listening quietly, wondering. Franky had a shocked look, just as Chopper, Brook and Ussop. Only Robin looked a bit like she wasn’t all that surprised.

“A-And then?” Ussop asked softly.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and inhaled sharply, then exhaled. “Zeff jumped after me, and the ships sunk after him. He got caught under it and had to cut of his own leg to get to me.”

Another sharp intake of breath from the crew, but Sanji continued.

“When I awoke, we were on a large rock, meters above the sea. There was no way down, and no way back up. We had a large bag of food, and a smaller one. Zeff gave me the smaller one, and held the larger one for himself. I was angry, but that was about it.”

Sanji paused again, putting out his cigarette and taking a deep breath. He glanced at the crew, they were silently waiting for him to continue. Sanji closed his eyes and repeated that horrible time on the rock at sea in his mind. His brow furrowed and he inhaled sharply.

“You don’t have to tell us,” Nami said.

Sanji shook his head, glad for the offer, but not taking it.

“After about two months or so, with not even enough food, I was so angry that I was about to attack the old man. I went there and demanded his food, seeing that he had a whole bag left. But it turned out that the bag was full of treasure instead of food.”

“Were you afraid?” came Luffy’s voice suddenly.

Sanji looked up and smiled sadly, “Of course I was afraid idiot, who wouldn’t be?” He sighed and continued his story once again. “I wondered what Zeff had been eating. As you all know, the old man has a wooden leg, ever wondered how he got that?”

Nami’s eyes widened and she said, full of shock, “He wouldn’t-“

Sanji nodded slowly. “He ate his own leg so that I could survive. After that, a ship found us and Zeff started up the restaurant where I worked until our dumbass Captain here dragged my ass with him,” Sanji finished.

They all looked at him with great admiration.

“Wow, that is a whole lot,” Chopper said softly. Ussop agreed.

Sanji agreed as well, “Yes, it was hard sometimes. But we both managed. And here I am, so.”

Then came the question Sanji really didn’t want to answer. From Nami.

“What happened before you left your home? Why did you?” she asked.

Sanji got a sour look, startling his crew.

“I really don’t want to talk about that,” he said.

There was venom in his voice. It was harsh, they could understand. But they were all curios. Nami bit her lip, seeing the enraged look on Sanji’s face.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Sanji shook himself out of the anger. “No, it’s not your fault. It may even be better if I do tell. But I don’t know how to. It’s... Traumatic for me.”

Their faces where ones of utter shock.

“T-Traumatic?” Ussop and Chopper stuttered. 

Sanji nodded, walked back to the soup and stirring it for a few rounds.

“Yeah, traumatic. If you guys want to know, I’ll tell you another day, but not right now.”

Luffy understood quickly enough and ordered the crew out. Sanji thanked him.

“Do you want to tell me?” Luffy asked.

Sanji bit his lip, another mental image of his family. He shook his head. “No, not right now.”

Luffy nodded and left Sanji alone. The door closed with a slam.

Finally.

Sanji’s knees buckled and he sank to the floor, holding back a sob. He breathed in sharply, trying to control his ragged breaths. He refused to cry, that would be weak.

“Why can’t they just leave it be?” he asked quietly.

**o-o-o**

Dinner rolled around and ended with the usual commotion of the Straw Hats eating. Sanji was awfully quiet, but not all of them noticed. The only ones who did where Zoro, Luffy and Nami, and of course Robin as well. But they didn’t say anything about it. Dinner ended and everyone left, leaving Sanji, and surprisingly Zoro, alone in the galley.

“What do you want, Moss-head,” Sanji asked.

Zoro said nothing, just reached for the bottle of sake that stood in front of him. He gulped it down and set it back on the table. He stared at Sanji for a minute, letting his mind wonder to various things.

“Your still scared, aren’t you?” Zoro asked.

Sanji looked dumbfounded, but then his expression turned into a glare. “Why would I still be scared, the only thing I feel is anger towards those ...” Sanji shut up before he said anything more.

He threw a knife at Zoro and made him scramble from the kitchen. Sighing, Sanji set down at the table. He cursed himself for almost telling Zoro. The swordsman would surely become suspicious now. Sanji slammed his hands down on the table and stood, angry at himself and all his crewmates. He didn’t really know why though. He stomped out of the kitchen, making the people on deck, which was almost all the crew, look at him in wonder. He went to the boy’s cabin and fell down on his bed.

Sanji fell asleep with troubled dreams in his mind. He tossed around in his bed, mumbling words occasionally and cursing. The rest of the crew went to bed eventually and the boys came upon a dreaming Sanji. Luffy watched him for a little while. He noticed the same word was being repeated. It was the word ‘Failure’, and it seemed to pain Sanji more than all the other he was muttering.

“Hey Zoro,” Luffy said.

Zoro walked over to him, pulling on a clean shirt. “What is it?” he asked.

“Look,” Luffy said, pointing to Sanji.

Sanji was still tossing and turning, throwing his sheets of his sweating body. Zoro rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until her heard a word he knew.

“... G-Germa 66 ...”

Zoro’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “That’s the name of one of the Germa kingdoms forces, what would Sanji know about those?”

Luffy looked at him questioningly. They both continued to listen to Sanji. The blond resumed his muttering and turned on his side.

“... Y-You’re not my dad ... N-No stop. Please don’t!” Sanji cried out.

Zoro had seen enough, he smacked the blond on the head and Sanji flew up with a scream. He panted and looked around, his eyes hazy. Luffy furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

“Sanji,” he said.

Sanji turned to him, his eyes refocusing. “Luffy?” he asked softly.

Luffy whacked him on the head. Zoro’s eyes widened.

“Ow! What the hell!?” Sanji asked.

Luffy scolded him, “You should tell us if you don’t want to talk about your past, you idiot!”

Sanji looked up with saddened eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Luffy’s eyes softened and he rubbed his hand through Sanji’s hair.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Sanji said.

Luffy cocked his head. “Only if you want to,” he said.

Sanji nodded and said, “I think it would be best, but not here.”

Luffy nodded, motioning for Zoro to come with them. Sanji stood, glancing at Zoro angrily, but not going against Luffy’s unspoken orders, and lead them outside. The blond sat on the railing of the ships deck and let his legs dangle of the side. Luffy and Zoro stood behind him, waiting for him to begin his story.

Sanji swallowed once before speaking, “I was born in the North Blue, as I said before. As a prince of the Germa Kingdom.”

Zoro growled, but Luffy slapped him and he stayed silent.

“My Father, not that I would call him that, experimented on my Mother. I don’t know what he did, but he modified my Brothers and me. My Mother then took a drug, she didn’t want us to get all emotionless and stuff, but the drug could kill her. After we were born, I have an older Sister by the way and three Brothers, my Mother landed in the hospital. She succeeded with the drug, for I was the only one without weird modified body stuff.”

Sanji paused as he recalled his past and he shivered.

“I was also an outcast because of that, my Father considered me a failure. He let my brothers kick me around and beat me, and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at it. I hated him for it. The only one I didn’t hate where my Mother and my older Sister. My Mother loved me very much, and told me so every time I saw her. But after some time, my Mother died.”

Zoro was slightly more interested now, and Luffy was sitting down, silently staring at Sanji’s back.

“My Father made my live a hell after the death of my Mother. He put me in jail later, saying that I was an utter disappointment. I was there for such a long time that I don’t even remember it, it’s all a blur. After a while, my Sister came to save me and we ran from the castle. But my Father stopped us, and he wanted to kill me, I think.”

Luffy leant his head down, his eyes shadowed by his hat. Zoro grit his teeth, even his past was not that shitty.

“I convinced him to leave me, I wouldn’t be his son. And I would never tell anyone about our relationship. Then my Sister brought me to a ship. That’s where the story of this morning continues.”

Sanji took a shuddering breath and Zoro took this moment to lay a hand on his shoulder. Sanji looked at him and Zoro’s eyes widened at the tears streaming down the blonds face. He rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand, comforting the cook.

“You’re strong, Sanji. I believe in you,” Luffy said as he placed his hat on Sanji’s head.

Sanji smiled, thankful for the understanding. Zoro and Luffy left him, peacefully to think things over.

“Thanks,” he said softly, though no one was around to hear it. 


End file.
